


Мгновения жизни (Moments of Life)

by Manokanaka



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Routine, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Просто один день из жизни Саманты Картер.Just one strange day of Sam Carter's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для драббл-феста "This is War" в мае 2012 года.

Мгновения жизни

– Полковник Картер, нужно уходить! Быстрее! – кричит майор Стейн, отойдя на несколько метров назад и укрывшись за толстой каменной колонной.  
Почти все его люди уже прошли через Врата, но двое солдат и он сам остались, чтобы прикрывать отход. Они не ждали увеселительной прогулки, когда отправлялись на поиски подполковника Саманты Картер, но даже не предполагали, что их спасательная миссия стремительно перейдет в разряд «диверсий в тылу противника» или чего-то в этом роде. Стейн служил на базе в горах Шайен уже два года, так что ему доводилось бывать в переделках, но под такой шквальный огонь его группа попадала всего пару раз.  
– Мать твою! – рычит рядовой Бэнкс, когда заряд джаффа попадает ему в ногу.  
– Полковник! – снова орет Стейн, на этот раз в голосе слышится злость. Майор понимает, что эта женщина определенно знает, что делает. Саманта Картер почти пятнадцать лет своей жизни отдала проекту SG, прошла огонь и воду, видела такое, чего Стейн просто не может вообразить… но у него не получается не злиться – пока в сегодняшней стычке никто не погиб, но двое были серьезно ранены.

Сэм Картер прекрасно слышит вопли Стейна, она и без них понимает, что нужно уходить – не подстрелили её до сих пор чудом, но она не намерена так просто сдаваться. Ради чего тогда она неделю провела на этой Богом забытой планете, причем последние два дня исключительно в грязи, прячась от разыскивающих её патрулей? Ей необходима информация из наборного устройства Врат этой планеты и дополнительного терминала, скрытого в одной из дальних колонн, которым она сейчас и занимается. Судя по показаниям компьютера, от успеха её отделяет один процент не скачанных данных.  
– Ну давай же, – рычит Сэм, утирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
Сто процентов.  
Картер выдергивает шнур из терминала и бросается к Бэнксу.  
– Стейн! – кричит она. – Можем отходить!  
– Риккер, прикрой их! – Стейн бежит к наборному устройству.  
Сэм помогает Бэнксу подняться. Вместе, отстреливаясь, рывками они продвигаются от колонны к колонне, приближаясь к Вратам. Наконец, у самого разрыва пространства к ним присоединяется Стейн. Он обхватывает раненого с другой стороны. Именно в этот момент на них налетает Риккер, и раздается оглушительный взрыв – четверых военных просто бросает в червоточину.

Это чем-то напоминает падение в ледяную воду с той разницей, что на какое-то мгновение ты просто перестаешь существовать.  
Порой Сэм кажется, что она привыкла к переходам, но, наверное, полностью к этому привыкнуть невозможно.  
Они вылетают с другой стороны и кубарем катятся по наклонному настилу, сзади Врата закрывает защитная диафрагма.  
– Медиков, – раздается чей-то крик.  
Сэм чувствует, как чужие руки тянут её, поворачивают голову, пытаясь выяснить, пострадала ли она.  
Без сомнения синяков на Картер хватает, последний очень скоро появится на правой скуле, которой она приложилась об пол, но никаких серьезных ранений Саманта не получила.  
– Я в порядке, – отмахивается она. – У того человека ранение в ногу.  
Медики оставляют её в покое, потом ей всё равно придется пройти осмотр.  
Сэм поднимается и медленно плетется подальше от Врат.  
Наконец на Земле.   
За исключением закрытого сейчас портала, база Шайен выглядит почти обычной базой ВВС США, которой и является, если не принимать во внимание секретность проводимой здесь работы.   
Душ.   
Сейчас Сэм мечтает только о душе. По правде говоря, она мечтает о нем последние пять или даже шесть дней.  
– Картер, – окликает её генерал Лэндри. Он улыбается. – Рад снова вас видеть. Целой и невредимой.  
Она устало улыбается в ответ.  
– Учитывая обстоятельства, рапорт можете предоставить завтра.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – Саманта удивлена, но благодарна.  
– А теперь выметайтесь отсюда, Картер.  
Дважды её просить не приходится.  
По коридору к ней спешат двое мужчин. Один из них, Камерон Митчелл, командир их группы, формально они с Картер в одном звании, но кто-то должен руководить ходом операций, а у Кэма это отлично получается. Второй – доктор Дениэл Джексон, они с Самантой проработали бок о бок больше двенадцати лет и понимают друг друга с полуслова. Как же Сэм рада их видеть… но прежде чем эти двое добираются до нее, на подполковника Картер обрушивается ураган.   
И у этого урагана есть хвостики.  
– Я так волновалась! – укоризненно и немного капризно, незабываемый низкий обволакивающий голос и странный акцент.  
– Вала, – удивленно выдыхает Сэм, а в следующую секунду руки, обвившиеся вокруг нее скорее в дружеском объятии, перебираются выше, обхватывают шею, тянут вниз, её рот накрывают мягкие губы, а умелый быстрый язычок осуществляет победоносное вторжение.  
Сэм, мягко говоря, удивлена, но она не протестует, напротив, прижимает Валу к себе, отвечает ей. Вообще-то, несмотря на многочисленные слухи, ходившие по базе несколько лет назад, у Сэм Картер не было романа с доктором Джанет Фрейзер – главным медиком объекта, а единственным опытом подобного рода являлся эксперимент с соседкой по комнате в университетские годы, но сейчас в объятиях Валы ей очень хорошо. Её так давно не обнимали, не целовали, не любили. Все видели в ней блестящего офицера ВВС, гениального математика-астрофизика, но не человека, и тем более не женщину. Живую женщину, которая хотела, чтобы иногда кто-то был рядом.  
Наконец Вала отрывается от нее, и, не выпуская Сэм, слегка потягивается, придавая этому невинному движению непостижимый заряд эротизма. Она смотрит на Картер так, словно последние несколько часов они провели, не вылезая из постели.  
– Всегда подозревала, что ты хорошо целуешься, – выдыхает она Саманте в ухо.  
– Я тебя испачкаю, если ещё не испачкала, – в замешательстве отвечает Картер.  
– Да, – Вала кивает. – Тебе определенно срочно нужно в душ. Жаль, что не смогу присоединиться, но, может, пройдемся?  
Она наконец выпускает Сэм из объятий, и взору последней открываются две глубоко шокированные мужские физиономии.  
– Сэм… – неуверенно начинает Дениэл. Определенно он многое хочет сказать, но события последних минут двух даже его ввели в некоторое замешательство.  
Митчелл и вовсе близок к коме.  
– Потом поговорим, ладно, – рука Саманты слегка сжимает плечо Джексона. – Я чертовски устала… и воняю как грузчик.  
\- Я… да, конечно.

В молчании они с Валой следуют до арсенала, где Сэм сдает снаряжение и большую часть бывшего с ней в миссии оружия, потом подполковнику всё же приходится выдержать быстрый медицинский осмотр. Всё это время Вала терпеливо ждет в коридоре, хотя терпение и не принадлежит к числу её добродетелей.   
Наконец они добираются до раздевалки.   
Как только за ними захлопывается дверь, уже полностью пришедшая в себя Сэм резко поворачивается к Вале.  
– Что это было? – спрашивает она, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Да ладно тебе, – отмахивается от нее Вала. – Я волновалась за тебя. Что девушка не может обнять подругу?  
Мисс Сама непосредственность. Было в Вале МалДоран что-то такое, на нее не получалось долго сердиться. Что с нее возьмешь? Вала же просто… Вала.  
– Врешь, – коротко резюмирует Сэм.  
– Ну ладно, – руки Валы театрально поднимаются в воздух . – Дениэл совершенно не обращает на меня внимания. Причем, я ведь знаю, что я ему нравлюсь, но он – упертый баран, как все мужики.  
– Так это что, чтобы заставить Дениэла ревновать? – Сэм смеётся, но ей немного обидно.  
– Нет, всё сложнее, – на лице Валы появляется выражение упертой целеустремленности. Если такое выражение лица дополнялось оружием, любой вставший на пути этой очаровательной женщины мог рассматривать только два варианта – бежать или умереть.  
Любовь Валы к хвостикам и колготкам в сеточку нисколько не умаляла её боевой эффективности. – Ты нравишься Митчеллу. Но он ничего по этому поводу не делает. Чего он ждет?! Почему у вас тут всё так сложно?! Мужики – идиоты!   
– И мне было скучно… – виновато добавляет Вала.  
– И ты разыграла шоу, – строго делает вывод Сэм.  
– Да, разыграла, – соглашается Вала, а её рот растягивается в одной из её фирменных похабных улыбочек. – Но это не значит, что мне не понравилось.  
На лице Сэм появляется выражение «а с этого места поподробнее, мы все внимание».  
– Слушай, только не говори мне, что тебе в голову не приходила мысль о том, что меня интересуют не только мужчины, – Вала закатывает глаза.   
На самом деле Сэм об этом никогда не задумывалась, но ей всегда казалось, что Вала работает на оба фронта. Иначе и быть не могло. Вала обожала мужчин, но эта женщина брала от жизни всё, брала там, где могла, а повидала она не меньше Саманты Картер. Именно попытка сбежать от одиночества привела Валу на объект в Шайенских горах.  
– Сэм, я люблю тебя, ты – моя подруга, и ты потрясающе целуешься, так что я не жалею, ни капельки, – твердо заявляет Вала.  
– Хочешь стать объектом слухов? – усмехается Сэм.  
– Напугала, – выплевывает Вала. – Обо мне чего только не говорят, и, заметь, большая часть самого безумного – правда. Знаешь что? Предлагаю поговорить о нас, наших мальчиках и нашей работе в менее давящей обстановке. Давай поедем в молл, пройдемся по магазинам, зависнем в СПА. Что скажешь? Да, я знаю, что у тебя был тяжелый день, но так ты сможешь расслабиться куда лучше, чем дома. Если ты сейчас поедешь домой, то начнешь готовиться к этой своей конференции. Там ты для всех будешь доктором Самантой Картер, здесь ты – подполковник Сэм Картер, а со мной можно быть просто Сэм… и даже одеть платье. Они тебе, кстати, очень идут.  
– Ладно, – ошарашено кивает Саманта, пораженная тирадой Валы.  
– Отлично, я пойду переоденусь, и не буду смущать тебя своим присутствием в раздевалке, встретимся наверху у выезда скажем через час?  
Сэм кивает, совершенно сбитая с толку.   
Они идут в магазин как подруги? Или Вала пригласила её на свидание? Кажется что-то среднее, но ведь с Валой МалДоран так всегда.

Они встречаются, как и условились через час рядом с КПП.  
Сэм наконец избавилась от формы и приняла душ, что автоматически сделало жизнь прекрасной. На ней джинсы и любимая кожаная куртка. Вала садится к ней в машину. Она как всегда чуток переложила косметики, но «это же Вала».  
– Ты видела их лица, – не выдержав, произносит Сэм, отчаянно пытаясь не смеяться.  
– Да, – Вала заразительно хохочет.  
Так они и трогаются в путь, но не проходит и пяти минут, как рука Валы уверенно ложится на бедро Саманты, сперва слегка сжимает его, потом начинает поглаживать.  
Сэм не вполне уверена в том, как ей следует реагировать. Она съезжает на обочину и останавливается. Могла бы остановиться и на полосе, днем по этой дороге почти не ездят.  
– Может быть к черту СПА, – предлагает Вала, убедившись в том, что ей удалось всецело завладеть вниманием подруги. – Просто посидим, поговорим у тебя или у меня.  
– Поговорим? – подозрительно спрашивает Сэм, но не может не улыбнуться.  
– А может и не только поговорим, – откровенно отвечает Вала и ухмыляется.  
И эта ухмылка как катализатор, Сэм наклоняется и целует Валу, запускает пальцы в длинные черные волосы.  
Да, она целует женщину, ну и что?   
Ей нравится Камерон, она любила Джека, любила ещё нескольких мужчин в своей жизни, но они неизменно оставляли её. Ей надоело быть одной, а Вала не требует от нее любви до гроба. С Валой всегда можно оставаться самой собой. К тому же сейчас она целует не просто женщину. Вала – близкий ей человек, дорогой человек, который ей небезразличен. Наверное, это неизбежное размывание границ эмоций и чувств, которое происходит, если команда настолько сплоченная, как их передовой отряд SG-1. Саманта знает, что она любит их всех, и все они отвечают ей взаимностью, но кажется, только Вала достаточно честна, чтобы сделать ещё один шаг. Так тому и быть. В конце концов, Сэм – взрослая сорокалетняя женщина, которая регулярно рискует жизнью ради своей страны и всего мира, она это определенно заслужила.  
– Ммм, – тянет Вала. – Всё-таки ты обалденно целуешься… и очень похоже на Дениэла, вы вообще похожи.  
Брюнетка смеётся.  
– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему генерал О’Нилл влюблен в вас обоих.  
Сэм изображает притворное возмущение, потом снова притягивает Валу к себе.  
– Хватит на сегодня о Митчелле, Дениэле и тем более Джеке.  
– Ладно, – соглашается Вала. – А о чем не хватит?  
– Об этом, – мурлычет Сэм и целует Валу, страстно, нежно, и ей хочется смеяться и порхать.  
Вала чуть отстраняется и томно произносит:  
– Ну, насколько же удобнее целоваться с тобой, когда на тебе нет этой форменной кепки.  
Сэм взрывается хохотом, мгновение спустя к ней присоединяется Вала. Так они смеются какое-то время, а потом Картер уверенно произносит «Ко мне».  
Её дом куда более подходящее место, чем квартирка Валы.  
– Тогда вперед, моя красавица-полковник, – улыбаясь, рычит Вала.  
– Слушаюсь, мэм, – Саманта давит на газ, а рука Валы снова ложится на её бедро.  
Сегодня она наконец может быть просто Сэм, радоваться жизни и разделить эту радость с необыкновенной женщиной, которая её любит, а, в конце концов, это и есть самое важное в нашем безумном мире.

Конец.

Написано в мае 2012 года


End file.
